I Dance With Dead People
Umi has shown the other officers just exactley how strong she has become. Even Captain Keiji commends her strength and seems to earn respect in Zukia's eyes. "Even I am impressed with your skills lieutenant, not bad not bad at all" said Keiji with very little sarcasm in his voice. Michio turned and looked at Zukia. "You could have helped captain, don't you think?" asked Michio. But Zukia just stared back at him. "Very well, I'm going to see if we can locate the any other threats so as not to repeat this incident" stated Michio. Michio performed Bakudo #58 Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows to see if he could locate any threats. "Seems like no one is home" he chuckled. "I doubt it, those disgusting arrancar are just hiding" spat Zukia. Zukia drew his sword. "Dance my puppets" he chanted. Out of nowhere two male corpse puppets appeared carrying swords in each hand. "Attack the intruder my servants" he demanded. The puppets lept forward and stabbed an invisible target as blood coated their swords. "Nice job arrancar you managed to hide yourself from Michio, not bad at all" mocked Zukia. A voice rang out from the area in which Zukia's puppets attacked. "Aizen always did have a fear of how you would someday come here boy, I guess this is the best time to come. A blonde male arrancar appears before the group. "Hey hows it going cutie" said the arrancar. He stated that his name was Éclat de Gars. "I'm guessing you're gay" said Zukia. "Corrector, you're smart and sexy" said Éclat de Gars in a femenine voice. Lets play my friend he said. "Fine by me, I guess will be a date" Zukia said sarcasticly. Zukia redrew his sword and so did Éclat de Gars. Back in the human world Pequeño fights Captain Ichiro and Hide Yamatoro in his released form. However below something moves under the rubble of the battlefield. "Prepare to die at the hands at the Cero Master of the Espada!" yelled Pequeño. Pequeño picked up his pitchfork and raised it in the air gather energy at the tip. "Just what the hell is that?" asked Hide. Pequeño replied that it's his famous Cero Dividido. Without warning several ceros fired from the energy ball. Both captains tried using Shunpo to dodge but the ceros homed in on their locations. Ichiro managed to counter one with a Hakuten blast but Hide had been struck in the leg. Pequeño sprang towards her but Ichiro managed to fire a blast at him stiking him in the eye. Ichiro lept forward eager to take atvantage of this chance but was struck by a incoming fire blast. Burned but still alive he looked down to see Viejo standing there still alive. "Master I won't let them harm you, he raised his cane for another attack but stoped abruptly and turned around. There stood Soñadora Hermosa on the brink of death still cluthcing her zanpakuto. "Still alive milady?" Viejo said in a less than sincere voice. "Shut it you old fart" Soñadora replied. In the blink of an eye Soñadora managed to slice Viejo in the throat killing him. Everyone stood there in shock, amazed at Soñadora's action. She then looked up at Pequeño."I won't stand by and let you kill Ichiro Pequeño, he reminds me too much of that boy" she said. She began to cry and clenched her sword tighter as it shook in her hands. Enraged Soñadora charged in to attack Pequeño but her sword was blocked and Pequeño stabed her in the chest with his zanpakuto. "You are so weak woman" he said coldly. "Perhaps Hell will burn your weak heart away" he said. With that said he thrusted his bare hand down her throat and fired a Cero from within her causing her to explode from within. Pequeño brushed the guts off of him like it was mere dust and looked towards the injured captains. "Now that the trash has been taken out the game can continue". Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters